It often provides economy of storage space to install shelves into closets under construction as well as into existing closets in the home. It is desirable to provide a versatile modular shelving and hanger bar system which could be configured in a variety of ways and installed in closets of varying sizes. It is also desirable that the components of the system be of lightweight yet strong materials, and that the assembled system have a solid, stable appearance as well as actually being rigid.
Some prior art shelving systems for the home after market are constructed of welded, coated wire, and although lightweight, do not present a sturdy appearance. Further, items smaller than the gaps between wire supports may not be stored with this type system.
Other prior art shelving systems are of wood, particle board, or sheet metal construction. These types of systems usually comprise shelves and vertical supports of single plank construction and require the retailer to stock a large variety of plank sizes to allow for versatility of configuration. Further, when packed for retail sale, these systems comprise large, heavy and unwieldy packages.
Some prior art systems have proposed creating shelf planks from smaller shelf segments, two inches wide for example. One such system contemplates an inter-plank linking mechanism on each plank segment allowing the required number of segments to be coupled together to form a shelf. However, attachment of the completed plank to a horizontal support bracket occurs only between the front and back plank segments and the horizontal support. The interior plank segments only rest against the horizontal support bracket and are susceptible to disturbance from beneath the segments. Another plank segment system requires a variety of cross members spanning between corresponding horizontal support brackets. These brackets must be attached to the support brackets by nuts and bolts and anchoring hardware.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a strong and lightweight modular shelving and hanger bar system having shelf plank segments which are each positively connected to horizontal support brackets. Further, it is desired that attachment of each plank segment to the support brackets be accomplished quickly and easily without the need for any additional fasteners.
The present invention fulfills these needs for a shelving system that is strong, lightweight, and sturdy in appearance. The system is versatile and can be adapted for use in any size closet. Each shelving plank segment is designed to snap on to the horizontal support members in a manner providing positive attachment with no additional hardware required.